


Hanging Out With Corpses

by Pretty_Odd



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M, Nuclear War, Post-Apocalypse, The killjoys are here!, Well kinda zombies, Zombies, killjoys, like zombie monster things
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 15:41:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10311572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pretty_Odd/pseuds/Pretty_Odd
Summary: It’s the end of the world but he doesn’t care, he’s still the same person as he was before the apocalypse. He’s Tyler Joseph, but out in the barren wastelands of what used to be America names don’t matter anymore. Survival is the only thing that matters.





	

What are you? You used to be human…now look at you… Your skin is mostly rotted away, falling off at some places, yet you live, your eyes glow an inhuman red, but you were one of us, we’re still the same, under all the skin and flesh we’re bone, but you’re not a human. You’re neither a monster nor zombie either, you’re both. What happened to you?

Tyler watched the creature lumber by, he was high up in a tree, nothing could catch him up here. It was sort of a safe haven, shrouded in a mist of nostalgia…

....

_“You can’t get me! You’re so slow Zack, so are you Jay!” little Tyler giggled when he ran away from his younger brothers._

_“Ty you’re bigger!” Zack mumbled, stumbling after him on his little toddler legs. Jay crawled after his two older brothers._

_Tyler ran to the tallest tree in the backyard, he jumped and reached for the lowest branch, he hauled himself up just in time to miss Zack trying to tag him._

_“Ty-ah no fair, I’m small!” Zack started to cry, Jay, who was barely a year old, started crying because of all the commotion. Tyler, being a little kid, thought he was going to be in big trouble for making his brothers cried, he climbed higher up the tree until he reached his treehouse. From there he grabbed his small guitar (which was really a ukulele but Tyler called it a guitar because it was big for his little kid body). He started randomly strumming, trying to block out the sound of his brothers crying._

_This is where nostalgia turns into haunting memories. Tyler heard his parents come outside to see what was wrong. He peeked outside from the window of his treehouse._

_That’s when the end of the world began._

_An explosion went off in the distance, Tyler ducked down into his treehouse, unsure of what happened. His ten year old mind could only process one thing, something bad happened._

_Then came the aftershock._

_Tyler was thrown across his treehouse, he cried out in pain but luckily there was a pile of pillows to soften below. But the force of the impact was enough to knock him out._

_Unaware to Tyler at the time his family below were thrown like a tennis ball twenty metres across the yard, smashing hard into the fence. Only little Jay, cuddled up in his mother’s arms survived._

_When Tyler awoke again there was fire surrounding him, he screamed for his mum. She didn’t come. He jumped out onto a branch. The entire tree was on fire. He screamed for his mum again. The branch broke._

_Tyler was lying on the ground crying, he curled up into a ball hoping the flames wouldn’t get to him. His mummy said home was safe. Nothing is safe anymore._

_Tyler eventually got up from the ground when the flames had died down, somehow they hadn’t got to him, all he had was a few cuts and a shaken soul. Tyler took a few gentle steps. He looked around, searching for his family. What he found turned his shaken soul into a broken one. There, lying together was his mum, dad and brother Zack…but Jay was nowhere to be found._

_Little Tyler was all alone now, it was him against the world. But he was only ten. Night soon fell and he couldn’t bear to leave his parents, he curled up next to their stone cold bodies to sleep…_

_...._

Tyler’s thoughts were interrupted by the creature growling around the base of his tree. It’s claws dug deep into the bark of the tree, as if it had something against it. Maybe it did, after all the tree kept it from its food source, Tyler. Tyler studied the creature below him. Part of him wanted to jump down,because really he had nothing left.

But the other part of him just didn’t want to move. He watched the creature, monster, whatever you call it, shuffle around the base of the tree. It had long arms covered in sharp quills, underneath the quills was dark purple skin, some of it was black in some places. The monster moved like a gorilla, it punched the tree in frustration only to jump back and cry out in pain.

“Dumb shit,” Tyler laughed. The creature looked up at him, it’s red eyes burning into his soul, then Tyler remembered, this was a monster that used to be human…could it still understand English? Tyler wanted to test this, "hey shit face, you know your skin looks like you've been beaten up a shit load of times, also you should use lotion, I think your skin is coming off," he laughed. The creature let out a roar and tried climbing the tree. For a few horrifying seconds it was succeeding. It was only mere centimetres away before it fell back to the Earth. The sound of a laser ringing through the air. Wait laser?

It's limbs twitched for a few seconds before stilling completely. Tyler stared at it in disbelief, three thoughts crossed his mind, _who killed it?, what was that laser sound_ and _YOU CAN KILL THOSE THINGS!?!? SIGN ME THE FUCK UP!_

"You know if you speak shit to it you'll piss it off," a voice said, the person had a thick Jersey accent. At least Tyler thought it was a Jersey accent, he couldn't really remember anymore. Tyler craned his neck to get a better view of the new comer. Well, new comers. Tyler stayed up in his tree, he hadn't seen another person in a long time, months? years? He didn't know, but the last people he came across weren't exactly friendly and plus these new people could be infected, he wasn't going to take any chances.

Four guys waltzed up to the base of the tree, paying no attention to the dead carcass on the ground next to them. "So you gonna come down?" said the guy from before, Tyler could see him more clearly now, he had bright red dyed hair and a yellow mask. Two of the other guys with him had helmets, one of them had 'GOODLUCK' written across it. Tyler quietly scoffed at how ridiculous the group looked, but he couldn't say anything, his clothes were torn, he practically had no shirt.

"Hey, Earth to tree boy!" the last guy said, this one had long black hair that fell just above his shoulders. The guy was a lot shorter than the rest but he looked a lot meaner with the tattoos on his body.

"What do you want?" Tyler asked cautiously. He shifted slightly in his spot so he could get a better angle to see.

"We want you to come down," Goodluck guy said, his voice slightly muffled from the helmet.

"How do I know you won't kill me?" Tyler asked, his voice slightly louder now.

"You'd already be dead," the tattoo guy obnoxiously said.

Tyler considered this for a moment, he looked at the guys, they weren't overly muscly or athletic, maybe he could get away if something happened. The boy swung down from the branches and landed on the ground with ease. The group looked impressed. Now that he was at eye level with them they seemed a lot bigger than him. Tyler hadn't eaten anything more than some stale crackers in days, so really being fitter than him wasn't that hard, if you had food that is.

The red haired guys walked up to Tyler. The boy backed up, suddenly startled by the red haired guy's movement.

"Stay back," Tyler growled.

"Dude we just saved your ass," obnoxious tattoo guy said.

Tyler studied the group that kept moving in on him. They were an odd bunch, their clothing style was....different to how they were before the apocalypse. At their belts they held guns, but they were unlike any gun Tyler had ever seen. The group kept moving in on him. And Tyler could swear the tattoo guy was smiling.

Then Tyler tripped on something and the group was laughing. He looked to see what he tripped on and screamed, immediately rolling over from where he was lying on the carcass of the creature.

"Fuck you guys!" Tyler cried. The boys laughed even harder, for the first time in years Tyler cracked a small smile too. He looked at the odd bunch, the second helmet guy walked and offered a hand to help him up.

"Thanks," Tyler mumbled. When Tyler brushed the dust from his not-shirt and pants he looked at them again. "Who are you?"

The red hair guy sat against the tree, gesturing for Tyler to sit down too, which was probably a stupid idea since the more creatures could attack at any second. Tyler learnt that to survive you needed to keep your guard up, but hey, he's surrounded by guys who just killed one of the damn things.

The red haired guy looked at him, "so...I'm Party Poison, this is Fr- Fun Ghoul," he said pointing to obnoxious tattoo guy, "this is Jetstar and this is my brother Kobra Kid," he pointed to the second helmet guy and then to Goodluck guy. Tyler just stared in disbelief, today was full of surprises.

"There's no way that's actually your real names," Tyler said.

"I love how he used _way_ and _real names_ in the same sentence," Fun Ghoul laughed. Tyler tilted his head in confusion, when it was clear he wasn't getting any explanations he got up.

"Woah, woah, where the fuck do you think you're going?" Party Poison asked. Tyler shrugged, he really didn't know, but these people were strange. "You should join us," Party added.

Tyler turned around, "who's us?"

Party Poison smiled, "The Killjoys."

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you like it! I'll try to update this as often as possible ^_^


End file.
